Mine Forever
by xDefinitelyMex
Summary: Both 21 and in collage Austin and Ally meet when they are out with friends. They immediately hit it of but will everything go as planed or will Ally's childhood creepy ex-friend complicate things. Give it a shot :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Allyson but most people call me Ally. I'm 21 and I'm attending MUNY. My best friend in the whole wide world is Trish. She has black curly hair and likes to wear animal prints. Everyday at least one part of her clothing is something leopard, tiger or cheetah print. She used to be a bit big but lost a lot of weight before we came to MUNY. She is small but fierce. Ever heard of poison comes in small bottles. Well she is kinda like that. If you are nice to her, she will be nice to you but make one bad move and she will hate you forever. But I am very happy to have her as a best friend. We met in kindergarten and have been best friends ever since. I had a huge stage fright when I was younger but got over it in high school so I could go to MUNY. If was a hard process especially with the populars always being there to tear you down but with the help of Trish I slowly succeeded. High school wasn't a happy place for me. I was getting bullied everyday by the populars. Trish tried to help me but they got to me when she wasn't around. They were a big part of my stage fright and always will be. But ever since I got in MUNY life has been better. People here are a lot nicer and very talented. I actually have something incommon with them and have made a lot of friends. Beside Trish my best friends are Kira and Cassidy. They are both drop dead gorgeous and tall like models. Kira has brown eyes and dark brown curly hair but not as curly as Trish. Her father was the owner of Starr Records a very famous music label. She was here for dancing. Cassidy has really long, straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. All guys wanted to be with her but she only had eyes for her boyfriend Andrew. They have been together for almost 2 years and really love each other even though they haven't said it yet. She was here for singing as well so we did a lot of duets together.

Right now it was spring break and all we wanted was to party. I was also a very bad dancer in high school but with a few dancing lessons I learned something and we can say I am decent. Tonight we were going to a club called STAR UP that opened last month. It was our first time there and we were so excited. Our preparations started at 2 even though we planed to be there at 9 in the evening. We were all staying in colage dorms. Me and Trish shared a dorm and Cassidy and Kira shared a dorm. Kira and Cassidy came to our dorm so we could get ready together. Trish went to take a shower first while we picked our clothes for tonight.

''Should I wear the blue or the pink dress'' said Cassidy holding them both up.

They were both gorgeous. The light blue one was a strapless dress that feathers out just below her breasts and came down to her middle thighs. The hot pink one only had one strap on her right side and the front the dress stopped at her middle thighs while the back of the dress stopped behind her knees. I really liked them both so I couldn't decide.

''You would look gorgeoug in both of them'' I complimented her.

Kira was looking at them. First the light blue then the hot pink and back to the blue.

''Got it'' she said out loud. It made me and Cassidy jump a little startled at her sudden burst. She ran out of the room. Me and Cassidy shrugged and got back to what we were doing. 10 minutes later I was still looking through my closet and Cassidy was still deciding which dress to wear. Suddenly Kira came back holding a beautiful yet sexy dress.

''wear this one. It's perfect for you'' she said and handed it to Cassidy. Cassidy took one look at it and fell in love with it.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' she exclaimed and pulled Kira into a hug. Right then Trish came out of the shower and it was Cassidy's turn to use it. She took the dress happily and went into the bathroom.

''What got her so happy?'' Trish asked since she wasn't here and didn't know about Cassidy's dillema.

''I brought her a perfect dress to wear tonight. She couldn't decide between those two'' Kira said while pointing to Cassidy's bed where the dresses laid.

''Sounds like her alright'' Trish said and we all started laughing. We continued picking out our clothes. I almost gave up when I saw it. It was a sleaveless hot pink dress with black stripes that stopped midthigh. It was so simple yet so beautiful. It hugged my curves perfectly and I was really happy I finally chose my outfit for tonight.

''Girls check this dress out'' I said and they soon as they saw it a smile broke onto their faces.

''Girl you gonna look smokin'' Trish said in a funny voice and Kira joined.

''Damn. Some hearts are gonna get broken tonight''

We all started laughing.

Kira and Trish still strugled with their outfits but that was why we startes preparing so early. We wanted everything to be perfect. Cassidy walked out of the bathroom as I was admiring my choice of the night.

''Oh my god Ally. I love your dress'' she exclaimed as soon as she saw it.

''Thanks'' I said and smiled at her.

Now it was my turn to take a shower. I entered the bathroom and took my clother off. The minute water touched my skin I felt myself relax and I didn't even know a was tense. After washing my hair I wrapped a towel around me and went out of the bathroom. I really liked the smell of my shampoo and it was awsome that my hair smelled like it for hours. Finally it was Kira's turn to take a shower but before that she and Trish showed me their dresses and I must say we will all look great.

Slowly we were getting ready while laughing and just having fun. At 8 we were finally ready. I was wearing the hot pink dress with a white cardigan and white sparkling wedges. My hair was in some big and sexy curls. Since we are going out my make up was smokey and I had hot pink lips to match my outfit. Cassidy wore the beautiful dress Kira brought her. It was yellow and was kind of a mix of her previous outfits. That is why it was perfect. Over it she wore a light orange jacket which she paired with orange heals. Most of her hair was pin straight but the bangs were curled outwards and pinned up with sparkling white pins. Her make up was golden brown also smokey and some nude lips. Kira picked a green polkadot top and paired it with some black shortes. She rarely wore dresses or skirts even though she looked great in all of them. With it she wore some black heels. Her hair was parted at the side and curley in some big curles. For her make up she chose smokey green to match her top. Trish went all out and put on a zebra pattern tight fitted dress, a black blazer over it and some white heels. Her make up was smokey black torh red lips since she was not that colorfuly dressed and her hair was in her usual tight curles. As we got downstairs and looked in the mirror we smiled at eachother and went out. We all got in Trish's car and drove to the club.

We had a feeling this night was going to be special.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the whole car ride we talked how this club looked and how much fun we were going to have. As we were getting close we could here the music form the club and it wasnt that bad. We got out of the car and got in. The club was awsome and huge. It had 2 floors. The upper floor was like a balcony and you could see the people dancing downstairs. The music was awsome and I felt like I could get inspired to write a song about it later. The lights were dimmed but you could still se the people on the dance floor. Some dancing, some making out and you could definately see that a lot of them were already drunk. Kira montioned towards the bar and we all noded and folowed her. The bar was long with a pink light surrounding it. It looked super cool and modern. If you looked to the left you could see the VIP section and I said to myself that we had to get in there sometime. Everyone took their seats and waited for someone to come and take out order.

''What would you pretty ladies like tonight?'' a hot bartender asked us.

''4 shots and maybe you when you get off the clock'' Kira said winking and bitting her lip obviously flirting with him.

''Coming right up'' he winked at her and went away to get out drinks.

''You are such a flirt'' Trish said.

''Oh come on. Did you see how hot he is. Of course I'll flirt with him'' she answered in a 'duh' voice.

''Every single time we go out you find yourself a hot guy to makeout with. Then you two start dating and then you two break up. You mope around for a few days and then it's all over again'' Cassidy smirked.

''Hey! Maybe he is the one. You never know'' she said and sighed staring in space like a love sick puppy.

''Here you go ladies. How about I find you when I get off'' he flirts back with Kira and we all chuckle.

''I'd like that. When do you get off'' she said while playing with her hair.

''at 11'' he smirked.

''How about I come by the bar'' she bites her lip.

''I'll see you then'' he said and winked at her. She waved flirty and took her shot. After sitting at the bar for half an hour all the girls found some guys and I was left alone. This happens all the time so I'm not that upset anymore. Kira was still flirting with the bartender, Trish found some ginger haired guy to dance with and Cassidy met some old friends and is dancing with them. As I sit alone at the bar a hot blonde haired guy shows and sits next to me. He actually looked cute. He was wearing a black shirt with rolled up sleaves and some ripped jeans. I must say his fashion sense was great. I turn to look at him and he looks at me.

''Hi'' he said and waved.

''Hey'' I answered.

''I'm Austin. What's your name?''

''I'm Allyson but most people call me Ally''

He smiled ''Ally. I like that''

I blushed and smiled. Thank god the lights were dimmed so he couldn't see it.

A good-looking waitres interupted our chat.

''Hello cutey. What would you like'' Was she flirting?

''Hmm. I'll have whatever she is having'' he said and motioned to me.

I was taken by suprise but quickly composed myself and said ''Well then he will be having a mojito''

''Coming right up'' the waitress said but not in a flirty voice as she saw he was not interested.

''So, you're a cocktail girl huh?'' he asked.

''Yeah. I love all of them but mojito is my favorite'' I said smiling.

He smiled back.

austin's pov

As I got into the club my first stop was the bar. I was a regular here so I knew exactly where to go. When I got there my eyes landed on a beautiful girl sitting there alone. She didn't look like she mided sitting alone but I decided to join her. We started talking and I found out her name is Ally. Ally. Hhmmm that's a beautiful name and it suits her very well. I don't know why but somehow I was drown to her and I haven't decided if I liked it or not.

''So how old are you Ally?'' I said genually intersted.

''I'm 21. How about you?'' she said.

''Also 21'' 'Nice she is my age' I tought.

''You from around here?'' she asked.

''No. I'm from Miami but moved here a couple of years ago and am now attending MUNY'' I said proud. I really loved music. It was my life. I could play any instrument known to man and not that I'm bragging or anything but I do sing pretty well.

''No way. Me to. I moved here to go to MUNY. I could imagine life without music.'' She said with a big smile on her face. She just keeps getting better and better.

''Really. Me to. Music means everything to me. I can play any instrument and sing pretty well but unfortunately I can't write songs. I'm really horrible at that'' I said with a half smile a little embarrassed.

''Impressive. Well I could help you write some songs if you'd like. My frinds say that are really good but I don't really know. I kinda had stage fright when I was younger and am still getting over it. I'm still not that confident in myself and haven't played them for anyone yet'' she said. Wow she would really help me write songs. She is AWSOME.

''I bet they are awsome and I'd like that. How about you give me your number and I give you mine and I'll call you? Maybe we could get together sometime during spring break?'' I asked hoping she would say yes.

''That would be awsome. Here give me your phone''

We exchanged numbers and I couldn't help but feel really happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

''How about we hit the dance floor for a bit?'' I asked with hope in my eyes. She bit her lip thinking about it for a second and then nodding. Yes! I smiled at her and took her hand. We pushed through the people dancing right to the center of the dance floor. She turned around her back against my chest and I put my hands on her hips. Wow she could dance. Her hips moved perfectly to the beat of the music. Her hands touched mine every once in a while. I finally started to feel the alcohol having some affects on me. Seeing Ally dance like that made me want her close to me and I pulled her close so her back touched my chest and grinned. Every now and then she put her hand up and creased my cheek. Her hands were so soft. We danced like that for a long time and the alcohol started affecting her to. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and a turned her around her chest pressed against mine. She grinned as did I. I pulled her even closer to me if that was possible and stared in her big brown eyes. They were so beautiful. I wondered what she looked like without make up. I bet she's gorgeous. She stared back at me but soon her eyes wonder to my lips. My eyes wonder to her lips that looked so kissable that I just wanted to attack them. So I slowly started leaning in. Soon I found her leaning in to and that gave me courage. Our lips were practicaly touching when my eyes wonder to hers and she gives me a nod giving me permission. As soon as a saw the nod my lips crashed into hers.

ally's pov

His hands on my hips felt like they belonged there. I smiled as he pulled my closer so his chest was touching my back. Man me must have a killer six-pack cause I could feel it through his shirt. Every now and then I creased his cheek and I could see the alcohol having affects on both of us. He spun me around and pulled me closer to him if that was even possible. He looked me in the eyes and I got lost in his. His beautiful brown eyes with golden peckes in them and his blonde hair falling over them just a little bit. Then my eyes wander to his lips and he notices. He starts leaning in as do I. Just as our lips were about to touch he looks me in the eyes and I give him a small nod. Right then he crashed his lips into mine and pulled me into him. I just melted into the kiss. I felt fireworks and saw stars and I couldn't help but notice how good and how right it felt. His lips were so soft. My hands found their way around his neck and I started playing around with the tip of his hair. But the kiss was to gentle for me. I pulled him closer and deepend the kiss. It took him by suprise but he quickly responded. After a while I felt his toung lick bottom lip and I moaned. He smirked into the kiss and we batteled for dominance. I knew from the start I would lose but gave it a shot anyway. We stood there making out in the middle of the dance floor but I felt like we were the only ones there. After some time I got thirsty and we went to get a drink. Since it was kinda late we only ordered water. Soon our friends found us and we found out the ginger haired guy Trish was with was actualy Austin's friend. We talked a little bit at the bar and then decided to go home. As we came out it was time to say good bye.

austin's pov

''Ally I had a great time with you tonight. Maybe we could do it again?'' I said.

''Absolutely and don't forget to call me about the songwriting'' she said with a wink.

''I would dream of it'' I smirked

''Can't wait'' with that she pecked my lips, turned around and walked toward their car. I watched her hips move and licked my lips.

''I think we will be seeing more of those girls'' my best friend Dez stated. I wished it was true and turned to him. He had a goofy smile on his face. 'Do I look like him' I tought. Meeh I don't care. I got Ally's number and that was all that matered for now. I dicrovered I didn't even know her last name. 'Got to find out that' I told to myself. As we got back to our dorm I quickly changed into some boxers and lied down on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally. I decided to text her and see how it goes.

''Just checking if you gave me the right number '' – Austin

It was torture waiting for her to respond and when I heard my phone vibrate I felt releaved.

''Who are you? Just kidding. Of course I gave you the right number ;)'' – Ally

I smirked. I like her.

''Well you never know with you hot girls and your tricks ;)'' – Austin

''Same goes for you pretty boy ;))'' – Ally

''Tuche. Well good night hot stuff. Don't let the bed bugs bite ;)'' – Austin

''Haha. Night pretty boy :*'' – Ally

Wow this night turned out better than I tought it would.

Ally's pov

This night was definately a good night

*Don't own Austin and Ally


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up next morning a bit hangover but not much. I look at the clock and see it's 11 am. First thing I did was go to the bathroom and drink a lot of watter. I didn't use any advil cause you shouldn't take medicine with alcohol in your sistem. To wake up a little I took a long shower. The cold watter running down my skin felt really good and relaxing. After the shower I put on a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Yeah I wear them a lot. Then I decided to call Dez and see how he was doing.

**Austin**/_Dez_

_''Hello?'' _he doesn't sound hungover at all.

**''Hey. How you doing?'' **

''I'm fine. Not hungover cause I didn't drink last night. Trish kept me on my feet and away from the bar'' Trish hmmm?

**''You like her?''** It was kinda bold but I didn't really care.

''Uummm I don't know. I think I do but I didn't get her phone number'' he sounded sad. I know just the thing to cheer him up.

**''How about we go get some breakfast and then I will tell you a way for you to get her phone number?''**

''You could get it? Awsome. Yeah I could eat something. Now that you mention it I'm starving. Meet you at starbucks in 10 minutes?''

**''Cool. See you then''** with that we hung up.

page break

As I got there Dez was already waiting for me. He seemd excited about something but I didn't know what. I sat down at the the table and we did our hand shake 'whatup'.

''Hey'' I said

''Hello'' he said in a weard voice. By now I knew it was his 'I don't want to attack you right wawy but I have to ask you something' voice.

''What is it Dez'' I decided to put him out of his misery.

''Thank god you asked. I don't know how long I could keep it inside of me'' I raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. Yup this is my best friend.

''So what's up'' I asked him again since it looked like he forgot he had something on his mind. Again this is my best friend.

''Oh. You said you knew I way to get me Trish's number'' this is what's been bothering him. He must like her a lot.

''Yeah. I got Ally's phone number and she is Trish's friend right. She must have her number''

His eyes lit up.

''Could you call her and ask her for it. Please, please, please, please, pleaaaaase'' he begged me and then a got an idea.

''How about I call Ally and ask her if she and Trish would like to go to the beach with us. Then you could hang out with Trish and get her phone number'' I said proud of my idea.

Dez just nodded happily and motined me to call her now. Well here goes nothing.

Ally's pov

I woke up at 10 am. Wow. I am more of a morning person so I'm pretty suprised I slept in that late. I had a small hangover, nothing major though so I went to take a shower. After I felt refreshed. I braded my hair so it will be wavy when I take it out. I put on some black shorts and a purple tank top. Next I did my make up in a natural way. I didn't like to many stuff on my face. Since it was 10.30 am I woke up Trish so she would get ready while I wrote in my song book/ diary. Yes I still write in my diary. It was my mom who got me my first one when she left for Africa. Eventhough she came back a few years later I sorta got used to it and stick with it. The new song I'm working on goes like this:

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded my all the lights, oh_

_And I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find, oh  
_

_I've been searching every city never giving up_

_Till I found my angel diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight  
_

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud  
_

I started writing it a few weeks back but got inspired by yesterday's events and continued it. That's all I could write before Trish came nagging me about beeing hungry and I made us breakfast. We were eating as my phone started playing my favorite right now I won't give up by Jason Mraz. I just love the passion and romance in the song. Anyway I look at the caller ID and saw it was Austin. A smile creeped on my face.

''Who is it?'' Trish asked.

''Austin'' I dreamly responded

''Are you going to answer or...''

''Oh right'' she chuckled.

_Austin_/**Ally**

**''Hello?''**

''Hey. It's Austin.'' Wow his voice sounds so calming. I smile.

**''Hi Austin. How are you?'' **

''I'm fine. How about you?''

**''Same**'' I wonder if there is a reason he called.

''I was wondering if you and you friends Trish would like to go to the beach with me and Dez? I think he like her a little'' He sounded nervous. Cute.

**''We'd love to. See you in about half an hour?'' **

''Cool see you then'' then I hang up.

''Trish guess what!'' I yell

''What? What happened? What did he say? Just tell me already!'' she yells frustrated.

''We are going to the beach?'' I say keeping it cool now.

''What's so special about the beach?'' she asked confused.

''We're meeting Austin ...'' I say but she cut me of.

''Why do I have to go as well. I'll just feel like a third wheel. I'm not going'' she said.

''I'll just call Austin then and tell him that Dez doesn't have to come since he really wanted to see you'' I smirked.

She turned around wide eyed.

''Well maybe it won't be that bad. I'm going.'' I chuckled.

''I knew you would change your mind'' I said

''Yeah yeah'' with that she left to get ready.

''Did he really say Dez wants to see me'' she poked her head through the door and I started laughing.

''Yes. Yes he did'' and left to get ready.

page break

''Trish I can't wear that'' I said. She was holding a bright yellow bikini that was a bit revealing and I don't like wearing bikinis as it is.

''Well to bad cause I hid all your boring swimsuits'' she said with a smirk. I ran to my dresser to find my swimsuits really weren't there. I sent her a glare and took the bikini.

''I'll get you back for that'' and went to bathroom to change.

I came out and felt uncomfortable.

''Wow Ally. You look hot. Austin will love it'' she said with a smile. That made me fell a bit better but not much. I covered my bikini with my favorite red dress and packed my beach bag. Then I picked my song book up and started writting in it. Trish finaly got ready 15 minutes later. She wore a leopard print bikini with a white seethrough dress.

''Ready?'' I said

''Ready'' with that we both put on our sunglasses. We looked at eachother and strted laughing.

''Ok, ok. No more movie like scenes'' she said and I agreed.

We got in our car excited to see those guys who haven't left our mind sice we saw them last night.

*Don't own I won't give up by Jason Mraz or Austin and Ally


	5. Chapter 5

''Where are they?'' I asked Dez nervously. Did they stand us up. No I couldn't imagine Ally would do that to anyone.

''Check it out. There they come. Dude, you got woried for nothing'' he said with a laugh and I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck.

''I guess I did'' I laughed.

We both watched them come to us with goofy grins on our face. As they came they smiled and said hi. They kinda had to snap us out of staring at them and we both blushed slightly.

''What took you so long to come. You said half an hour and it's been an hour now'' I asked confused.

''We had a minor ... fashion emergancy'' Trish said. I look at them confused.

''A certain someone hid all my swimsuits'' Ally said and sent Trish a glare.

''If I didn't you wouldn't be wearing this bikini. Trust me Austin. You will thank me later'' Ally blushed at the coment and I smirked. She looks cute when she blushes.

''Want to go into the water?'' Dez asked closing the subject that I wanted to keep open for a little bit but let it drop.

''Hell yeah'' Trish yelled with excitement.

With that we took of. We put our towels down. The order was me, Ally, Trish then Dez. Trish and Dez ran into the water as soon as they could but Ally just sat there. I didn't understand why. Doesn't she feel hot?

''Are you coming?'' I asked.

''No. I like it here. Go have fun. I'll go in later but first I want to work on my tan'' she told me. I just shrugged and turned to go into the water when she called me.

''Actually Austin. Would you mind rubbing sunscreen on my back. I don't want to get sun burned'' she blushed at her request. I gulped and made my way to her. She took of her red dress and revealed her yellow bikini. I get now why I have to thank Trish. Ally looked incredibly hot. And how did Trish know yellow was my favorite colour. She laid down on her towel and gave me the sunscreen. I put some in my hands and started on her upper back. As I made ma way down the strap of her bikini was bothering me and she noticed.

''You can untie it as long as you promise to tie it back when you finish'' she said as I was still struggling.

''I promise'' I said with a smirk but on the inside I was freaking out.

I rubbed it in slowly and at some point she moaned. At least I think she did. I rubbed her there again with some more force and she moaned again now louder. Yup she definitely moaned. I quickly finished putting on sunscreen, tied back her bikini and ran into the water to cool off. 'Damn I'm starting to really like her' I think as I join Dez and Trish. I'm still deep in my tought when water comes splashing into my face and brings me back to reality. When I rub the water out of my eyes I see Trish and Dez laughing at me and I decide to get revange. Suddenly a splash war breaks out between us and we have the time of our lives just playing in the water.

Ally's pov

As Austin was putting sunscreen on me he touched my sensitive spot and I moaned. I turned bright red and hoped he didn't hear it but when he touched it again and with some more force I moaned louder. There was no way he didn't hear it but we both acted like nothing happened. He finished shortly and ran into the sea. I laught at his childish behaviour. After working on my tan for some time I felt something cold and wet lay on me. It felt really god since I didn't go into the water at all since we got here. The person coveres my eyes.

''Guess who?'' the person said in a deep voice but I immediately knew it was Austin. I could recognize his voice everywhere but decided to play around with him a bit. Plus I could feel his abbs on my back and he was the only person with abbs here. No offense Dez.

''Hhmmm. Trish?'' I said

''Noup'' Austin responded poping the 'p'.

''Aaammmmm Dez'' I teased him again.

''Nooo. It's Austin'' he said a little offended.

''Austin who?'' I said holding back my laughter.

''Austin the incredibly hot guy who you couldn't keep your hands off last night'' he said with a smirk.

''I'm pretty sure I would remember him. Maybe if I saw him it would help'' he took his hands of and got off me so I could turn around. 'DAMN' he is hot. His wet blond hair and the water running sown his abbs.

''Like what you see'' he asked with a raised eyebrow. I blush at his comment.

''I think I might remember him but maybe there is something else that can jog my memory'' I said with a smirk. His face got a confused expression and I got up. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He responded quickly and put his hands on my back. The kiss lasted 10 seconds before I pulled away. When I opened my eyes his was still closed. I pulled him close so his ear was next to my mouth.

''I think that I remember now'' I could feel him shiver and I smirked. With that done I ran into the sea to cool of from tanning all day. Suddenly two strong arms wrap around me.

''You tought you could just leave me like that on the beach'' he said in my ear.

''I didn't know when you would come back to the real world so I just let you be'' I said with a smirk.

''Oh, you think you are so smart do you?'' he said and started kissing my neck.

''I know I am. Now stop that there are children around'' I said and he stopped. We just stood there for a while his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder. It was all we needed. I didn't need him kissing me or hugging me to enjoy being with him. Although him hands sround my waist did feel nice. After some time he said he has to go out of the water and I understood since he was in it for a long time before me.

After a while two arms wrapped around me. I immediately knew it wasn't Austin. Austin's were warm and strong and most importantly I felt safe in them. But these arms, they felt unknown and made me uncomfortable adn scared.

''Missed me babe?'' said a voice I never wanted to hear again. I turned around and exclaimed.

''Trent!''

*Don't own Austin and Ally


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying peacefully on my towel checking on Ally every once in a while. The first few times she was just swimming, not to far from the shore, but the next time when I checked on her a man had his arms around her and she was frozen on the spot. Quickly I got up and ran into the water. Now she was struggling and trying to get away from him. 'What is his problem' I taught. doesn't he see that she wants to get away from him?'. Seeing him hurt Ally made my blood boil and anger flew through my body. I swam there even faster now trying to help her as soon as possible. When I came to them I pulled the guy off of her and she clinged onto me. I swan to the shore as quickly as possible. When we got to the shore I picked her up bride style and carried her to her towel where I put her down. She was shaking and all I wanted to do was hold her and make her feel better but that was going to have to wait cause I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the guy she was trying to get away from. This gay has some guts coming here after what he did. He looked you age with dark short hair and was quite tall but not as tall as me.

''What do you think you're doing?'' he asked me angrily.

''Are you serious? You were harassing her. She wanted to get away from you but you did'nt let her!'' I growled at him. By now Trish and Dez joined us and Trish got this weird look on her face.

''I wasn't harassing her. She likes me, I like her. We like each other. Who do you think you are taking her away from me?'' 'she likes him?' My heart fell a little when I heard this.

''She doesn't like you. she never has and never will. She has Austin now so leaver her alone!'' Trish yelled at him. Now I was very confused.

''Come on Austin. Let's go'' Trish said to me and she didn't have to tell me twice.

''Where do you think you are going with MY Ally'' the guy said.

''We are going away from you. And she isn't your Ally. She's Austin's'' I smiled at this. 'my Ally' I like the sound of that. In the meanwhile Ally dressed herself and packed all our stuff. I put my arm around her waist protectively and she smiled then mimiced me and put her arm around my waist. We walked like that to the car while Trrish was still yelling at that dude. We both sat in the back. She was still shaking so I took her in my lap, stroked her hair and said soothing words in her ear. That seemed to calm her down a little but she was still shaking. After 10 minutes Trish and Dez came to the car totally silent. Dez started the car since I was a little we drove to the girls dorm. Something must be really wrong cause Trish was silent the whole car ride there. Ally fell asleep half-way through the ride. She nuzzled up in my chest and I pulled her closer to me. When we got to the dorms I carried Ally bride style to her bed and tucked her in. I was just about to leave when I heard.

''Austin?'' she said sleeply.

''Go to sleep Ally. You need to rest after everything that happened'' I said. Not that I know what was going on half of the time but it seem like she was really shaken up about it. I turned to leave.

''Will you stay with me? Please?'' she said. I turned back and saw fear, hope and some tears in her eyes. After seeing her like that I couldn't say no. How could I. I climbed into her bed beside her and put my arm around her protectively. She rested her head in my chest and fell asleep immediately.I'm happy that I can make her feel safe enough for her to fall asleep in my arms. I stroked her hair and watched her beautiful face while she was sleeping. She looks adorable. My eyelids soon started feeling heavy and sleep took over me.

page break

I woke up and felt a little better than yesterday. I can't believe Trent is back and that he still likes me. I mean come on, it's been 6 years. You would think a guy would get over you by now. As I was thinking about yesterday I felt two strong arms tighten their grip on me. My eyes shoot open. Only now I realize somebody was behind me and had his arms wrapped around me. I tense a little but these arms felt way to familiar. I turn around and se a mop of familiar blonde hair nuzzled up in my hair. His body heat radiated on me and I immediately felt safe. My mind travels to last night. I can't believe I asked him to sleep with me in my bed. My cheeks turn bright red at that taught. He loosened his grip on me and I turned around. I study his face. He looks so peaceful, almost like a small child, so innocent. I trail my finger down his nose and stop at his lips. They look so soft and plum and I remember how they feel against mine. Suddenly I get the need to kiss him. I lean in and slowly, and gently press my lips on his, so I don't wake him up. I can feel him smile into it and immediately pull back.

''Well that was a good way to wake me up. Can I get you instead of my alarm clock. I like this method much better'' he smirks and I blush. I can't believe he woke up right in the middle of our kiss. I'm so embarrassed.

''Uuhh ... umm ... uhhh'' I trail off not knowing what to say.

''You're so cute when you're embarrassed'' he said and closed his eyes. I guess his going back to sleep. I began to get up as his grip on me pulls me back and I crash in to his chest. Only now I realize he was shirtless. Woow he is HOT. And he is sleeping in my bed. With me mashed into him.

''I want you to stay here. I like hugging you while I sleep'' he said. I think he isn't completely woken up yet. He wouldn't be saying half the stuff he is fully awake. But I like it to. I fit perfectly in his arms so I stay there for a while. At 10 I finally decide to get up. Luckly for me Austin doesn't object. He stays in bed while I take a shower. I put my wet hait into a braid so it will be wavy when I take it out. When I came out I saw Austin atill in bed. I walk to him and kiss him gently.

''If you keep up with this I will seriously take you home instead of an alarm clock'' he said.

''We'll se. What do you want for breakfast?'' I asked him with a smirk.

''Pancakes, duh. What else can you ahve for breakfast?'' he said.

''Okay. Go take a shower'' I told him.

''No. I like your bed'' he said like a child.

''Then I will just have to eat all the pancakes myself'' with that I left the room. As soon as I left I heard him fall from the bed and run into the bathroom. I laughed and went into the kitchen to make us pancakes

page break

As I was making the last few pancakes Austin came into the kitchen.

''That smells so good'' he said as he sat down.

''Well help youself out'' I said and he just dived into them.

''Wow Ally. These are amazing'' he complimented.

''Thank you'' I said in a fake british accent which is horrible and a wide smile.

''No, thank you'' he said also with a british accent but his sounded great. He aslo winked and I blushed. How does he do that. We ate our pancakes and wow. He ate every single one of them. I've never seen anybody eat as many pancakes as Austin did just now. How the hell is he so fit.

*I don't own Austin and Ally


	7. Chapter 7

AUSTIN'S POV

After breakfast we decided to stay at home and watch movies. We plopped down on the couch and just starred into the TV. I started to feel stupid and broke the silence.

''What movie should we watch?'' I asked. Not many people knew but I'm a sucker for romance movies. I hope she pickes one.

''Hmmm ... Anything but horror movies. I hate them. What about Shakespeare in love? I love that movie'' she suggested. Yes! A romantic movie and she hates horror movies as well. She keeps getting better and better.

''Sure. I haven't seen it yet. Is it good?'' I asked and her jaw dropped.

''You haven't seen it yet. Now we must watch it. It is the best movie ever. I'm sure you'll love it'' she said with eyes filled with excitement.

''Ok, let's see if this movie is as good as you say it is'' I teased. She gave me a glare and put the movie in. Then she sat down on the couch very close to me and I put my arm around her. She looked at me and smiled that warm smile which is so contageous that it put a smile on my face. Through the movie she cried her eyes out and I might have let a tear or two slip from my eyes. What! I'm a human being with feelings. You can't blame me for crying. We cried for a bit and after 10 minutes we finaly calmed down.

''What do you want to watch next?'' she said, her voice still a bit soar from crying.

''How about a comedy? Since we are a little down, to cheer us up?'' I said.

''Not a bad idea. I don't want to be miserable for the rest of the day just because on one movie'' she said and I grinned proud of my idea.

''I know. Now which comedies do you have?'' I asked.

''I have 21 Jump Street ...''

''No that movie kinda freaked me out. It's just weird'' I said interrupting her.

''Okay. What about American Reunion?''

''Ah seen it already.''

''Madagascar 3?'' she said hoping I won't turn it down.

''Yes. I've been wanting to watch it for the longest time but never got around to it. Can we watch it? Please, please, please, please, please?'' Isaid almost begging her. She smiled and nodded. I happily sat on the couch a big smile plastered on my face. Again she put the movie in and sat down close to me and again I put my arm around her. When they started singing I gebbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. I started to dancce funny and she joined me. In the middle of out dance I strted tickeling her and soon she started crying from laughter. We were both laughing hard and tripped. I fell on my back and took her with me. Her face landed on my chest, both of us still laughing uncontrollably, but I stopped tickeling her. She looked up at me and I looked at her and we started leaning in. When our lips touched I felt everything I felt at the club. The fireworks, the tingeling felling then his lips left mine even if only for a split second, goosebumps therever his hands accidentaly touched my skin ... Ant to tell you the truth I loved it. Soon my hands entangled in his soft blonde hair and his hands took place on my hips. I deepened the kiss and he moaned. It made me feel good that I can have that affect on him. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled me closer. We made out for quite some time cause when we stopped we saw the movie was half over already, but we decided to watch it to the end. The rest of the movie was hilarious. We agreed to watch the first half some other time. Then it was time for lunch and we ordered chinese food. It's my favorite right after pancakes. In the afternoon we played music and sang some songs. She has an amazing voice and our voices harmonized perfectly. This day was so much fun and I was a little sad when it ended. We were sitting on her bed, popcorn was all over the place and our legs were interviewed.

ALLY'S POV

''I should get going'' he said.

''Ok'' I answered. I really didn't want him to leave. We had so much fun today and I needed it. I really did. I'm glad he didn't bring Trent up. I know I'm going to have to tell his soon but not today. And like he was reading my mind he brought it up.

''Ally. You know we are going to have to talk about yesterday, right?'' he said.

'' I know. How about we meet up tomorrow and I'll tell you everything?'' I asked.

''Okay'' he simply said.

''I'll bring Trish with me and you can bring Dez'' I said.

''Okay'' he said again.

''Is there something wrong? Did I do or say something? Are you mad at me? You aren't particularly ... wordy'' I said.

''No Ally. It's not you. I'm just ... I'm afraid. I'm scared for you. You looked so frightened yesterday and I didn't even know what hapenned. I didn't know how to react and I didn't know how to make you feel better. Are you safe alone or should I call Trish to stay with you. are you going to be okay?'' he said and took my hand in his.

''I'm going to be fine. I'll call Trish if it will make you feel better. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Go now. You should get some sleep since you slepthere last night'' I said to him and stroaked his cheek.

''I didn't mind you know. Your bed is very comfortable'' he said with a small smile.

''I'm glad. Sorry you had to stay here. I didn't mean to put you in that situation'' I said and lovered my head. He put a finger under my chin and lifed it up.

''Like I said. I didn't mind. Be safe'' he hugged me and kissed my cheek then left. I called Trish and she immediately came. Then I texted Austin that Trish is here to calm him down. This day was fun and exactly what I needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's pov

I wake up at 6. I barely got some sleep last night. I was up thinking about how I was going to tell Austin about Trent. It was a horrible experience for me and it's hard telling people about it. Only Trish knows about it. I never told my parents I stop thinking about it and get up. My trip to the bathroom was slow and painful. I tripped over everything possible from my table to my school bag. Finally in the bathroom I look in the mirror. Deep purple bags can be seen under my eyes, my skin is pale, my eyes look dead. I take off my Py's and go into the shower. The cold and warm water felt nice against my skin. I curl my hair and put a little more make up on than usual to cover up my tired face. Around 10 Trish is ready to go to breakfast. Of course Austin said that never in his life he didn't eat pancakes for breakfast and he wasn't planing on starting now. He's so cute. I mean ... erm ... Oh who am I kidding. I'm really starting to like him. I like how he's all grown up but still acts like a chiled sometimes. How he's so protective over me and doesn't let anyone hurt me. But most of all I like how I feel safe with him. When he has his arms around me I feel like nothing bad can ever happen to me. Like I can do anything. How if I fall he will always be there to catch me.

''ALLY!'' Trish yelled in my ear.

''WHAT!?'' I yell back at her.

''You've been staring into that wall for the past 10 minutes. Are you ok?'' she asked concerned.

''I'm fine. I was just thinking about Austin'' I said.

''Uhhh girl. Spil. Woh is it going between you two. You really like him don't you?'' she said in a teasing voice.

''It's going great and I think I like him. Like a lot'' I said with a blush.

''Uuuu you're blushing. You must really like him'' she said now in a serious voice.

''Yeah'' I said with a sigh.

''Let's just hope somebody doesn't ruin it'' she said now in a harsh voice. Even without naming him I knew she was talking about Trent. I shivered at the taught of him.

''Don't worry Ally. It looks like Austin really cares about you. He won't let Trent hurt you. And besides have you seen him. Trent doesn't stand a chance against him'' she said.

''Oh I've seen him. I've seen him good. Trust me but I don't want Austin getting hurt because of me'' I said feeling guilty now.

''Is there something I don't know?'' Trish asked suspicious.

''Weeeell. I might have asked him to stay the night here ... in my bed ... and when I woke up he was shirtless. But we didn't do anything'' I added quickly before she overwhelmed me with questions since her mouth was already open.

''So does he have a six-pack'' she asked.

''You have no idea'' I said and bit my lip. We both screamed and jumped.

''But still it's not like you can stop Austin. He will do what he wants and that is to protect you'' Trish said suddenly serious. That made me feel both better and worse.

''Let's go Trish. We don't want to be late like last time''I said and got into our car.

page break

austin's pov

I slept badly last night. Ally was on my mind all the time. I was up till 2 and got up around 8. I woke up a few times during the night because I had nightmares.. They were about Ally. Somebody was trying to hurt her and I couldn't do anything about it. I woke up all sweaty and frustrated. At 8 I got up and took a shower. I called Dez to come here since I didn't have anything to do. He got up really early to do something but I was to tired to care. He was back in 10 minutes and we played video games. At 9.30 we left to meet the girls at Pancake Palace. I wanted to eat pancakes for breakfast so we decided to meet up there. As we stepped out of the car we saw girl were already there. Ally seemed lost in her thoughts while Trish was looking and at Ally worriedly. We sat down at their table opposite of them. Ally looked a little startled and Trish looked relieved. We sat there in silence for 10 minutes till waitress came and took our order. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

''So...'' I said.

''So...'' Ally answered.

''So..'' Trish echoed.

''So..'' Dez said. Nad then there was the awkward silence again. It was never awkward between me and Ally and I didn't like it.

''How did everybody sleep?'' I tryed again.

''Fine'' Trish and Dez said at the same time then blushed. 'What is going on between those two' I taught. Then I starred at Ally. She was wearing more make up than usual, but she couldn't hide those purple bags under her eyes. She looked tired and dead.

''Ally?'' I asked.

''Okay, I guess'' she said. I didn't buy it for a second but didn't push it. She looked sad enought. I didn't have to make her mood even worse. Then the waitress brought us out pancakes but I didn't feel like eating.' Well this is a first' I taught.

''You okay pal? You haven't touched your pancakes.'' Dez asked me.

''I don't feel like eating'' I shrigged and Dez' mouth dropped.

''But you alwaysfeel like eating pancakes. Even when you're you could always eat pancakes'' Dez said shocked.

''I don't know Dez. I just don't feel like it okay'' I said playing with my food. Silence fell upon us again. After everybody ate I started the conversation again. I need to know.

''Ally?'' I said in a whisper. She looked at me and immediately knew what I wanted. A sigh came out of her.

''Trent used to be my best friend. We grew up together. Played together. We did everything together. I could tell him everything about everything. But when we got into high school that changed. I started hanging out with Trish more than him and she became my best girl friend. I started spending more time with her doing girl stuff. I noticed I really needed a girl friend cause Trish understood me better them a guy friend ever could. I talked with her about shoes, clothes, boys, everything and it wasn't weird. I talked about boys with him too at first but he always got mad when I said someone was cute or hot or if I said I was going out on a date. But those dates didn't turn into anything. It was usually one or two dates then we didn't go out anymore. I just didn't feel the connection. In our senior year I started going out with this guy named Eliot. I really liked him. We went on a few dates and I taught he would ask me to be his girlfriend soon, but that didn't happen. One day he came to me pissed. He said he isn't going to be a second choice and that I should pull my shit together. When I asked him what he is talking about he said my 'first' boyfriend showed up and said to leave me alone. Then he left me there confused. I screamed to him who was my 'first' boyfriend supposed to be and he said that I'm a slut that I don't even know which of my boyfriends he is talking about. He starred at me for 10 seconds and he looked like he was deciding whether to tell me or not. As he turned around he yelled Trent's name. I then broke down crying. I didn't understand why Trent would do that to me. He knew how much I liked Eliot. I talked about him all the time. So the next day I confronted him about it. He said I am his girlfriend and that I won't go dating other guys behind his back. He had me very confused there. I yelled that I wasn't his girlfriend and he ... he hit me. Really hard. And yelled that I'm his and that nobody will take me away from him. I only told Trish about it. Every time I tried to break up with him he it me or did something bad to me. I said I didn't like kissing so we never kissed even though he tried but I just pushed him away. Since it was our senior year I decided to go to MUNY to get away from him. I told him about it the day I left and he got really angry. He hit me hard but Trish got to me just in time. I didn't hear from him till that day on the beach'' she told the story me and Dez were dying to hear. Well mostly me but still. Trish held her and through the whole story, she started crying at the part where he hit her. Nobody interrupted her cause me and Dez were so shocked. How could they act like that. How could they do that to sweet, innocent Ally. Anger in me rised through the story and I wanted to punch him face so bad. If I ever seen him again he will be sorry he ever showed his face in New York. I looked at Trish and she understood the message. We switched places and I enveloped Ally in a big hug. She grabbed on to my shirt and cried for about 10 minutes. When she calmed down a bit I picked her up and we all drove to my dorm. There she cried for 30 more minutes. Trish and Dez left since they couldn't do anything useful. I told them I would call them in the afternoon so we could hang out if Ally felt like it. I still can't believe that guy. He just decided that he owned her who does he think he is. My blood boiled but I calmed down when Ally stopped crying.

''Thanks Austin. I really needed that'' she said with a smile.

''Don't worry. You needed to get that out'' I said.

''I feel a lot better now. We should call Trish and Dez. I'd like some ice cream. How about you?'' she said fully smileing now which brought a smile on my face.

''I thought you'd never ask? Have you noticed they got very close. We have got to figure out what is going on between them. Did you know Trish spent the night at Dez's dorm then I was at yours?'' I asked.

''No I didn't. I really have to spend some more time with her. I missed so much. I mean you should have been finding out that from me not me from you. Anyway call them and I'll go freshen up'' she said. Well this day might not end up like a total disaster.

*Do not own Austin and Ally

**I would like to than all of you who read my story. I know it's a little cliche but you really are the ones who keep me going and inspire me to write more. And sorry about the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language but I hope you still enjoy the story :)

***R5 3!


	9. Chapter 9

Trish's pov

''Today was awesome!'' Austin said. After ice cream we hung out in the park in the city. We made a picnic basket and laid the blanket in the grass by the lake. It was beautiful there of course we had pancakes and pickles and this huge pizza half pepperoni half mushrooms. It was mine and Dez favorite. We got a lot closer lately with all that drama and Austin and Ally have been spending a lot of time together. I'm really starting to like him. Sure he is a little bit crazy and weird but he's kinda grown on me. Right now Austin is driving us home. Ally said something about having a girls day tomorrow like shopping, mani-pedis and we'll see what else when we get there. We haven't hung out in a while so I'm really excited. We get home and we just dropped into our beds and sleep took over us immediately.

Dez's pov

We had a great day. Well it was a rough start but ended great. After that whole story about Trent, Austin and Ally stayed at mine and Austin's apartment while me and Trish went out. We talk about everything from my turtle to her teenage years when she had a new job everyday. She is really bossy but I like her. Really like her. Tomorrow Trish and Ally are having a girls day so Austin and I will probably play video games all day. We'll see.

page break

Ally's pov

Today is going to be great. Me and Trish have everything planned out. I ever put her clock forward so she won't be late. Our first task was to go shopping. But before that we had to get dress and that was so much fun. We tried on so many different outfits. Some normal and some not so normal. I found my clown suit form when I was 10 and I put it on. I looked ridiculous we even took pictures to put on our wall in the near future. We always took pictures and then put then on the wall. We even took some when we were at the beach and by the lake. It's like a tradition and now the wall is full of them. Sometimes I just look at it and take a trip down the memory lane. I get really emotional every time, but feel happy afterwards. I put all the pictures of Trent down and those spots were a little bit empty but with Austin and Dez in our loves that is about to change. They make such silly faces that I can't pick just one so there are a lot of them on by now. Some pictures have things written on the back. For example there is one from my 5th birthday. I was wearing a crown with musical notes on and Trish and I were hugging. On the back it said MY BEST FRIEND in shaky letters. It was written by Trish. On that day. Another one is from the night we met Austin and Dez. We both have crazy faces but still look beautiful. There are 3 notes on the back. First one is from Trish. It says _'Tonight is the night everything changes'_. It' like she is psychic. Then there is mine which says _'You were right. From now on life turns for the better_'. I meant what I said. Even though Trent came back I feel more happy than before. The last one is new cause I've never seen it before and nor me nor Trish wrote it. It says ' _A picture of a special girl on a special day_ _- Austin__'. _How did he know we write on the back of the pictures. Anyway that was nice of him. Now he is part of our wall. I pin the pictures back up and the fun continues. I wore a yellow jacket, black shorts, a white shirt with a pink 'JUST DO IT' sing and dark purple converse. Trish wore of course a leopard print tank top and some black leggings with dark brown knee high boots. Our morning consisted of shopping in every store in the mall. We bought a whole new wardrobe. From skirts to dresses to shirts. I bought this gorgeous red dress that hugged my curves perfectly. Trish is a bit more daring so her new wardrobe consisted of a lot of animal prints. Our hands were full of bags so we decided to head home. Once there we hat on the couch exhausted.

''So ... Now that we are a little more relaxed. What is going on with you and Austin?'' Trish asked. I blushed even though I knew she will start this conversation sooner or later.

''Well. As you know he slept over that day we went to the beach and we spent the whole next day together. He made me forget about Trent and I actually had fun. He is such a child but ... I think I'm starting to fall for him. He's been so good to me. Such a gentleman. He's like the perfect guy I didn't think could exist. Plus we both have a passion for music. That is really attractive for me. That I can share this passion with him. That I can write songs with him and for him. Whenever I'm with him I get this feeling. It's deep in my stomach and every time I see him a smile covers my face. When he sings I feel like I could listen forever. The sound of his voice is so soothing and calming'' I said pouring my feeling out to my friend.

''Looks like you are. I can't believe you're so lucky. It looks like he likes you a lot too'' she said.

''Thanks. But let's hear it from you now. What is going on with you and Dez?'' I asked.

''Whaaaaat. The – there is nothi ...'' I cut her of with a look that said 'really'.

''Yeah there is something going on. I'm really staring to like him too. At first I thought ' hhmmm ... this guy is maybe a little too crazy for me' but he's grown on me. I like his stupidness. And he can be really smart if he wants to be. The first time he became serious and started talking all smart it kinda freaked me out but now it's all good. I think I'm starting to fall for him too'' she said.

''Did you guys kiss already?'' I asked.

''The night we met but other than that no. But I hope we will soon. I miss those lips on mine'' she said with a smirk and I started laughing In the afternoon we mostly talked about Austin and Dez and some other girl stuff. I noticed I haven't spent much time with her and that I miss her. This day was awesome. From now on my life turns for the better.

*Don't own Austin and Ally

**All of you who review. I would like to thank you. You encourage me so much.

***XxMydreamsxX: I'm actually from Europe, Slovenia. It's a really small country. I'm glad I make you feel that way. Let's hope I won't let you down in the future. Thanks :)

***AusllyBeliever: Thanks I appreciate it :)

***LoveShipper: Of course. Austin will always be there to save her :)

***Ausllylover0902: You're right. Everybody needs a hug sometimes. Some more than others but everybody needs them :)

***queenc1: I like the way you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Austin's pov

Today me and Dez are gonna hang out. The girls are suppose to have a girls day so we are going to have a guys day. To be honest we haven't hung out much lately. Probably because we met Ally and Trish. It's like they fit perfectly with us.

''Dude. Wanna play COD?'' Dez said.

''Yeah sure'' I answered. Then we played for about 2 hours. We stopped just to get snacks. Then suddenly Dez stops the game.

''Do you like Ally?'' he asked.

''Of course I like Ally. I wouldn't be spending time with her if I didn't'' I told him.

''I meant of you like like her?'' he repeated.

''Oh. Yeah I really really like her. I'm thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend? I mean we act like we are most of the time. I think. I don't know'' I said nervous.

''You are. Well if you like her that's the right thing to do'' he said.

''Maybe I shouldn't ask her. What if she doesn't like me like that. What if she says no'' I said.

''Dude. Are you crazy. Like you said. You act like you are together most of the time. I doubt Ally is the kind to just mess around with people'' he said.

''I guess your right. Wow good advice buddy. When did you become so smart'' I said.

''Thanks. I've always been smart but thought people maybe liked me more as a crazy persom than a smarty pants'' he said.

''And now'' I ask.

''Now. Now that I hang out with Trish I'm not so afraid to show people my real self. I think I like her a lot'' he said.

''And what are you gonna do about it?'' I asked.

''I'm going to plan a date for us. Maybe take her to see the new Zaliens movie. We both love them. Then I'm going to take her to the beach and we are going to watch the sunset together'' he said proud of his idea.

''Wow and romantic to. Trish must bring out the best in you. And Dez you know I'd like you crazy or serious, hopeless romantic or totally unromantic, stupid or smart, right?'' I asked him.

''I know buddy'' he replies.

''Now. Let's continue our game shall we?'' he said and then we played all day.

* * *

Ally's pov

It's been a month since we met. Trent just disappeared but I don't think it's the last we've seen of him. We grew pretty close with Austin and Dez. We hang out as much as we can now that school started again. It's hard but we try to see each other at least 3 times a week. To tell you the truth I thought Austin would ask me to be his girlfriend by now but he just doesn't. I thought we really hit it of. We hang out and sometimes kiss but other than that nothing. What if he thinks I'm just one of those girls that he messes around with and then never call again. What if he is just using me. What if he never liked me. NO! I can't think like that. He's been nothing but nice to me and didn't do anything to make me think like that. I'm just being paranoid. I guess that he just doesn't like me like that.

Austin's pov

I've been trying to ask Ally to be my girlfriend for the past month but every time I want to do it, something interrupts us or I chicken out. I know. Austin Moon never chickens out but Ally's different. She makes my heart race and my palms sweat and I get a funny feeling in my stomach when I'm with her. She's not like any other girl I've met and it has to be perfect. I have been planing the perfect date for a long time now and I think I'm ready. I'm gonna call her.

''Hey Alls'' I said. I'm so nervous.

''Hey Austin. What's up'' she said.

''I was kinda wondering if ... you ... would like to ... maybe ... I don't know ... meet me at the park by the lake?'' – Austin

''Um sure. Is everything alright. she said.

''Yeah. Pfffsshhh. Everything is fine. Perfect. Awesome. Never better. Why do you ask?'' I try to sound normal. Yeah it totally worked. Note my sarcasm.

''Okay then. When do you want to meet?'' she asked.

''How about at 7?'' I said.

''That's fine with me. What are we doing. Are you gonna call Dez and Trish or should I?'' she asked.

''It's a surprise. And I kinda thought it could just be you and me''I said trying not to sound nervous.

''Oh. Okay. I hope it's a good surprise'' she said.

''It is. Wear a dress'' and then I hung up. Okay. Now all I have to do is set up. I hope she likes it.

* * *

Ally's pov

Well that was weird. I hope everything's okay. Oh no. What if something horrible happened and he has to leave or what if he is sick and will die or what if aliens took him and I'm going out with an alien. Hey did he just ask me out. He did didn't he. Oh my god Austin asked me out. I have to call Trish to help me get ready.

''Hey Trish'' I said happily .

''Hey Ally. Why so happy?'' she asked.

''I think Austin just asked me out'' I said.

''Really. That's great. When are you going?'' ahe said.

''Today at 7. You have to get here to help me get ready. You know how I am with this stuff'' I said desperately.

''Be right there. We have a lot to do'' she said.

''HEY. Hurtful'' I said a little offended and she laughed.

''See you soon. Bey'' she said.

''Bey'' and then we hung up. I took a shower so Trish could style my hair and just as I got out the door bell rang.

''Hey. Good you already went and took a shower. That is going to save us some time. Now what were you going to wear?'' Trish said like it was some kind of mission.

''He said I should wear a dress'' I said.

''Well have you thought of a dress to wear?'' she asked.

''No'' I said shyly.

''Then what are we standing here for. Let's go and look through you closet'' she shooed me to the bedroom.

''Oh and he wants to meet in the park by the lake just so you know what kind of dress are we looking for'' I said.

''Uuuuuu. He is planing a very romantic date. You have to look your very best'' she said and started going through my closet. In a matter of 5 minutes all my clothes were on the floor, on my bed, on my chair but none in my closet.

''What about this one?'' she said holing up a purple dress that is very revealing.

''How about no'' I said sternly.

''Fine. What about this one?'' holding up a long black dress.

''No. What am I. 60 years old?'' I said.

''Fine. What about this one. You bought it during spring break but never wore it'' she said. She was holding up the red dress I loved. I think that's the one.

''I'm gonna wear this one'' I said.

''Finaly. Now let's move on to the make up'' she said.

''Trish a want it to look natural not club make up, okay?'' I said.

''Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I know just what to do'' she said. I closed my eyes and let her do her magic. It took her an hour and a half to put my make up on. She better not screw it up. I turned to the mirror and opened my eyes. I looked beautiful. My skin looked flawless, my eye make up was just a little bit smokey but still looked natural my cheeks and lips were soft pink. I loved it. I never should have doubted Trish. She does wonders.

''Now do you prefer your hair straight or curled?''she asked.

''Curled'' I answered.

''Curled it is'' she said. Again I closed my eyes and let her do her magic. And again it took her about an hour to do it but at the end it looked fantastic. It was curled from the rootes to the tips but in bigger curles than Trish's. I loved how I looked and I have to thank Trish for it.

''Thanks Trish. I wouldn't look half as good if you weren't here'' I said.

''I know. Now go. You have just enough time to get there or else you'll be late'' she said and I was out the door.

* * *

When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket. But there was one thing missing. Austin. I couldn't see him anywhere. I gave up and turned around and there he was. Wow he looked hot. He had black ripped jeans with a black blazer and a red t-shirt. Hey we matched. What a coincidence.

''You look beautiful Ally'' he said and I blushed.

''Thanks. So we are having dinner?'' I asked.

''Kinda. Come on'' he said, grabbed my hand and we walked to the blanket where we sat down. He started pulling things out of the basket. Bread, salami, cheese, pickles ... wait PICKLES.

''You brought pickles!'' I said excitedly.

''Yeah. I know how much you like them so I brought them'' he said with a smile. I love his smile. We ate and just talked and laughed and had a great time. I wonder if there was a reason he prepared such a romantic dinner for us.

''Do you ever just look at the stars?'' he asked.

''I use to do it with my mom when I was little before she went to Africa but not since then'' I said.

''I love to do it. I love how they shine bright in the dark sky. I like to think that each one has a different story. Some good, some bad, but they are all special and beautiful'' he said. I never realized he was so deep ... He was always so fun and care free. But now I see a totally different side of him. The more mature one.

''Just like people'' I say.

''Yeah'' he said and looked down at me with a smile. Then he put an arm around me and we watched the stars.

''Ally?'' he said suddenly.

''Yeah?'' I said.

''There is something I'v been wanting to ask you for some time now but always chickened out. But not today. Today I'm gonna do it'' he said full of confidence.

''What is it Austin?'' I said.

''Ally. Will you be my girlfriend?'' he said and his eyes showed fear. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He was a bit shocked but responded quickly and kissed back. It wasn't a heated kiss or a rough kiss full of want. Well it was full of want but not physical and it was full of love. We just sat there gently kissing minding our own business and I felt like nobody could take this moment away from me. It was perfect.

*Do not own Austin and Ally

**Thanks to everyone who follows and favorites my story. Also I love to read your reviews. If you want me to include something in my story you should tell me and I'll see what I can to. If you think I'm doing something wrong and know how to do it better please share it with me. I'd be happy to know. Love you all.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's pov

As I got home Trish wanted to know every single detail about the date so I spent the night telling her about it. She 'uuuuuhhhhhed' and 'aaaawwwwed' through most of the story. Yeah is was special. I never knew Austin could be so romantic. Next day was Saturday and Trish and I slept till noon. Then we met Austin and Dez for lunch.

* * *

We got there a little bit early so we sat down and just waited.

''How's it going woth Dez?'' I asked.

''It's been great. He is great. He gets on my last nerve most of the time but I love him for it'' Trish said. Yeah Trish and Dez are allready dating. I can't believe they got together before Austin and I did. Crazy.

''But he's not as romantic as Austin. We went to the beach because that is where we had our first date and there is where he asked me to be his grilfriend. Okay maybe he is romantic but still Austin wasn't half bad'' she said.

''Well it sure took him long enough to get to that point but let's not talk about that right now'' I said. Truly I was just happy we are finally together.

''Look. There they are now'' she said and pointed behind me. I turned around and smiled. As Austin came closer he hugged me.

''Hey babe'' he said into my hair and pecked my lips. I giggled at the word 'babe' but kinda like it.

''Hi. How's it going?'' I asked and turned but Asutins hands stayed at my waist and he put his head on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

''Fine'' Dez said with his arm around Trish. Awwww. They look so cute together. We sat down together. I'm really lucky to have friends like there. I mean Trish is the best friend I could ever have, Dez is of course my best freckled friend (his words) and Austin is the perfect boyfriend. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

PAGE BREAK

Right now I was waiting for Austin. We asked the school if we could use the music room for writing song and they finally agreed. This was out first writing session and I'm nervous. I've been trying to end the song I started the day after we met Austin and Dez but the right words just don't come to me. Nothing I write is good and it's just frustrating. I hope Austin will be able to help.

''Hey. Sorry I'm late. The teacher let us go'' he said out of breath. He lined in and kissed me gently just the way I like it. Gosh his lips are soft. When he pulls away I miss them already.

''It's okay. Do you think you could help me? I've been trying to write a song for the past month or two but the words just don't come to me'' I said.

''Sure. I'm not very good but I can at least try, right? So, what have you got so far?'' he asked me.

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded my all the lights, oh_

_And I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find, oh  
_

_I've been searching every city never giving up_

_Till I found my angel diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight  
_

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

''Wow. That's awesome'' he said excitedly.

''Thanks but I just can't get the next part'' I said.

''Let me think ... Uuuu how about this'' he said and started playing. He heard it once and already knew how to play it himself. He's really talented.

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when the stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

''Oh my god. That was awesome Austin!''I said excitedly and threw my arms around his neck. I just love hugging him. He's like a stuffed animal you just want to hug and never let go.

''Thanks. That's actually the first time I've written something that wasn't about pancakes and wasn't a kids jingle'' he said proudly and I laughed. We worked on the song for a couple of hours to make it just perfect. We would goof off most of the time and then something would sound good so we use it. Finally we are done.

''Let's go through it again'' I said.

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded my all the lights, oh_

_And I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find, oh  
_

_I've been searching every city never giving up_

_Till I found my angel diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight  
_

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when the stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa__  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa__  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight._

''This is great. We make a great team'' I said.

''Hey. I've got an idea. Let's be partners. Our voices sound great together and our songwriting skills are amazing'' he said.

''I'd like that. I have other songs to finish. Want to help?'' I asked.

''I'd love to'' he said.

''Okay. This is what I got so far'' I said.

Austin's pov

She started playing. I love it when she plays. It's just the way her fingers blaze over the notes. It's mesmerizing. And the melodies she comes up with are amazing. I sat back and listened to her playing.

_In the back of the taxi cab, one_

_Quick turn you were on my lap, we_

_Touched hands and we pulled them back,_

_Yeah,_

_I want you bad!  
_

_And even though it should be so wrong, I_

_Can't help but feeling strong, cuz_

_The way you turn me on,_

_Like a light switch  
_

_I might just go _

_Crazy,_

_Cuz you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do  
_

''Then there should be the chorus but I can't think of one'' she said and then continued playing.

It's so hard, just pretend,

This sucks!

_You're his girl and he's my friend, no,_

_Good way for this to end, _

_Yeah,_

_I want you bad!  
_

_I wish someone could help me,_

_This is just so unhealthy!_

_And everything you got just kills me,_

_You're guilty!  
_

_Go Crazy,_

_Cuz you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do_

''That's it'' she said.

''You're amazing. I mean ... it's amazing, hehe'' I said. 'Wow way to go' I said to myself and mentaly face-palmed myself.

''Where did you get inspired to write this?'' I asked. She just looked down. After a minute she started talking.

''Trish's best friend Dallas had a huge crush on me when a was 'dating' Eliot. I used to like him but got over him when me and Eliot started going out. Then he told me and I started feeling bad for turning him down and poured my feeling out in this song. I mean they weren't my feelings but both of ours'' she told me.

''What about this for the chorus?'' I said trying to lighten up the mood.

_I'm in love with someone elses girl,_

_You rock my world,_

_You're the one that I can't have,_

_Girl I want you bad!  
_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_You're the best I never had, oh,_

_Girl I want you bad!_

''That's great Austin. I thought you weren't good at writing songs but here you are coming up with great lyrics'' she said.

''I guess you bring out the best in me'' I said.

''I guess I do'' she said with a big smile.

''Woah. Look at the time. We better go to sleep''I said and kissed her cheek.

''Yeah'' she took my face in her hands and pulled me down for a real kiss. God I love her. Wait! ... Did I just say that I love her. Nah. It was just the heat of the moment.

* * *

Me and Ally have been writing more and more songs and we gave a few of them to Kira to give to her dad. She was really excited and couldn't wait to give them to her dad. She thinks our songs are amazing. Anyway, we've been waiting to hear from him for a while now and I think that he didn't really like our music. That kinda bummed me out but no worries. Today Ally, Trish, Kira, Cassidy and their boyfriends were meeting for lunch. They are all just awesome people. We got talking about random stuff like pizza toppings, school ( not that much), music and that is when Kira remembered something.

''Oh my god, Austin and Ally I have great news!'' she said out loud and some people looked at us.

''What is it?'' I said curious.

''My dad listened to the tape you guys gave to me and guess what. He loved the,. He wants to give you guys a record deal!'' she said happily. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought he didn't like them since we hadn't heard from him in a while but I guess he's just busy. I can't believe me and Ally are getting a record deal.

''Oh my god Austin!'' Ally said and threw herself in my arms. I pullde her close in fear that this is all a dream. But it isn't. I kissed her passiounately and ally aour friends 'aaawwwwed'. I really am lucky to have Ally and such great friends.

Nobody's pov

If only they knew that from afar somebody was watching this happy scene with a disgusted expression on their face. And that somebody was Trent.

* * *

Thanks guys for all your support and the more reviews I get the more insired I am to write and make you happy. Every single review, favorite or follow makes my heart skip and it's all thanks to you :)


	12. Chapter 12

Austin's pov

Today was our first gig. We are playing at a Hollywood party that Starr records are hosting. I can't believe we got so lucky. We'll be playing for the biggest names in Hollywood. To be honest I'm a little scared. I can't believe how nervous Ally must feel since she had stage fright and all but I think she is handeling it very well. Me and Ally have a few song together and a few solos. All the songs were written by Ally herself or with my help but there is one I wrote by myself. Ally just doesn't know about it and doesn't know I'm preforming it. The song is about her and I hope she likes it. I played it to Trish and Dez and they said it was great but Ally is a songwriter so I hope she doesn't think it's terrible. I'll be singing it after Loud the first song we wrote together. Maybe she will be more sentimental after that one. Some other songs we are performing are I want you bad, Say you'll stay, Falling for you, My confessions, What do I have to do but there are just a few of them. Her solo is Finally me. It's really good. I can't wait for people to hear it. They are going to go crazy. The party is starting soon and I think Ally's been suspecting something and I hope Trish and Dez keep their mouths shut till the performance.

* * *

Ally's pov

Austin's been acting a bit weird lately. I'm going to ask him what's wrong after the party. I don't want to ruin our first big gig with a fight if we won't want to tell me what's wrong. Right now it's time to perform Loud. I can't wait. This is the song I've been most excited to perform since this was the first song Austin and I wrote together.

First I come on stage and behind me there are female dancers dresses as they are going to a party. We have a choreography and can't improvise much.

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded my all the lights, oh_

_And I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find, oh  
_

_I've been searching every city never giving up_

_Till I found my angel diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight  
_

Then Austin joins us at the chorus.

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

During that part male dancers gather behind Austin and dance as he sings his part.

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when the stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

And the chorus is all of us together.

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

During this part all the extra dancers go off the stage leaving only me and Austin there.

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)_

We have a very emotional duet for the last part.

_Come on ger loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud llet it out, show me everything that you got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa__  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa__  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight._

We end with our foreheads fogether panting. Then Austin grabs my hand and we bow. They tell me to take a quick break so I went and found Trish and the girls. I wans talking to them when all the light went off and there was pitch black. People started talking about what's going on and I was also curious. As a performer I knew everypart of the show and I wasn't told about this. Then a single light shines on a person at their back so their face couldn't be seen. The person looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then the Person started playing the guitar and singing and I immediately knew it was Austin. What confused me was that I didn't know the song he was playing. I was positive it wasn't any of the ones I've written.

_I played it safe,_

_I kept my foot up un the break,_

_I never really took a chance in life,_

_And didn't live for today._

_Oh girl and then I met you,_

_Opened my eyes to something new,_

_You know you set me free like no one else _

_And got me acting a fool.  
_

_Don't you know you changed my life, girl,_

_Cuz now I'm living and it feels so right _

_Yeah!_

He started walking towards me not taking his eyes off me. They were so hypnotizing I couldn't tare my eyes off of his eather way.

_You got my heart beat pumping and it going insane_

_You got me jumping out of airoplanes_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you._

_You got me base jump living and I can't look down,_

_You know you short circuit my brain,_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you_

During the chorus he came closer and was now singing directly to me. Wait did he write this song! All by himself! For me! I can't believe he would do that. It's so sweet. I love it. And the song is really good. Amazing actually.

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_

_Or sneaking out up on the roof,_

_You're unpredictable and girl that's what..._

_That's what I love about you.  
_

_Don't you know you changed my life, girl,_

_Cuz now I'm living and it feels so right _

_Yeah!  
_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it going insane_

_You got me jumping out of airoplanes_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you._

_You got me base jump living and I can't look down,_

_You know you short circuit my brain,_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you.  
_

_I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you,_

_And I...'m gonna love you girl like you never knew_

_Woah...  
_

_Don't you know you changed my life, girl,_

_Cuz now I'm living and it feels so right _

_Yeah!  
_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it going insane_

_You got me jumping out of airoplanes_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you._

_You got me base jump living and I can't look down,_

_You know you short circuit my brain,_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you.  
_

I threw my aarms around his neck so fast he barely had time to swing his guitar on his back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I kissed him hard on the lips and the crowd 'aaawwwed' and 'ooooooed' and some whisled.

''I loved it Austin. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me'' I said.

''I'm glad you liked it. If you hadn't noticed I actually wrote it myself'' he said shyly.

''I have noticed and it was great Austin. I can't believe you wrote a song for me. It is for me right'' I said.

''Of course it's for you. and I can't belive it either. Like I said. You bring out the best in me. I have to go and put the guitar back stage but I'll come and find you after. Cool?'' he said.

''Yeah'' I said and smiled. He pecked my lips. During our conversation the crown got back to doing their own stiff so they weren't paying attention to us. As soon as Austin left the girl came running to me.

''Ally that was so cute'' Trish said.

''You're so lucky'' Cassidy said.

''Why can't Josh be more like Austin'' Kira complained and we laughed.

''Is that the bartender from the club?'' I asked her.

''Yeah. I think he's diferent from all the guys I've dated'' she said. They were all talking about how Awesome Austin is and soon after he came back and said we had to perform.

* * *

''Austin and Ally. We need you on stage'' some body from the staff said.

''It's the last song of the night'' Austin said.

''Yeah. Tonight was a blast. I had so much fun'' I said.

''Come on. Let's close the party Austin and Ally style'' he said.

I smiled and took his hand. The last song was Falling for you. After the song was over we grabed each others hands to bow. But things didn't go as planed...

*Thank you guys for reading my story and all. But sometimes I get the feeling you dodn't really like it that much. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you didn't like so my naxt stories could be better. This one is coming to an end unfortunately but tell me what kind of story you would want me to write next. I love to hear your opinions.

**Do not own Austin and Ally


	13. Chapter 13

We stepped on stage hand in hand. The crowd was wild. Everybody was screaming and jumping. There were 'I love Austin' and 'Austin marry me' signs as well as 'I love Ally' and 'Ally you rock' signs in the air. The feeling was overwhelming. Austin and I fed of their energy. He gently squeezed ma hand as a signal to bow and I smiled at him. The crowd was still cheering so we bowed again. I had a huge smile on my face but it faded as soon as we stood up straight. My worst nightmare came true. The one thing I never wish to happen. I didn't ever hear it. All I saw was Austin fall to the ground. He let go of my hand and I immediately missed his warmth. I kneeled beside him and saw a red mark spread on his upper left side through his shirt. That is when I realized. AUSTIN has been SHOT! Things after that are blurry. I remember crying on his stomach till the security took him backstage. It took the ambulance 5 minutes to get here.I didn't want to leave him. I screamed, kicked, punched but that didn't help. They still didn't let me in the ambulance with him. Trish and Dez then took me to Dez's car and we drove to the hospital. I was shaking and crying the whole time. Who would want to shoot Austin. He was the sweetest person I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly except if it would want to hurt me. As we got to the hospital they told us he was in surgery and that if will take another hour for it to be over. We were sitting in the waiting room. Trish was comforting me and Dez when Dez suddenly stood up.

''What is taking so long?'' he yelled. I didn't know what to say and even if I did I couldn't. I felt like my voice left me and I couldn't say a word. I all could do was cry.

''I know you are anxious Dez. I'm sure the doctors are doing the best they can'' Trish said.

''I'm just worried. I don't know how he is or if he is even going to survive'' he said frustrated. What if Austin isn't going to make it. What if I never see him alive again, hear his voice, feel his hand in mine. I'd miss him too much. NO! I can't think like that. I'm sure he is going to be fine. I was in the middle of a discussion with myself when the doctor came out. All three immediately ran to him eager to find out how is Austin doing.

''Mr. Moon's friends?'' he asked and we all nodded.

''He's preety lucky. The bullet almost hit his heart. Fortunately that didn't happen. He is going to fully recover. The operation was successful. We got the bullet out'' he said and I let a breath I didn't even know I was holding out. He was going to be okay. A flash of happiness coursed through me and a smile crept on my face.

''Can we see him?'' Dez asked.

''Yes, yes you can. He is in room 161'' the doctor said. When we got to the door I went to open them. I put my hand on the handle but couldn't bring myself to actually open the door and Trish and Dez didn't rush me eather. We were all mentally preparing ourselves for what we might see in there. After 5 minutes of just staring in the door I breathed in and finally opened them. I looked in and saw him sleeping on the bed peacefully as if nothing bad happened to him. I slowly made my way to his bed and grabbed his hand. It looked like a small smile formed on his lips but maybe it was just my imagination. Trish and Dez brought chairs for us to sit on and we waited. After half an hour of waiting the doctor came back.

''When is he going to wake up'' was the first thing I said as he stepped into the room.

''I'm afraid I don't know. He should have woken up by now. I think he had a reaction to the sedatives. I'm afraid there is no way to know when he will wake up. I don't even know if he ever will'' he said. Tears started to fall from my eyes down my face. He said he was going to be okay. This is not okay. I ran back to the bed and sat down. I put my face in my hands and started crying. Trish and Dez talked to the doctor some more and then took their seats next to me.

* * *

''Ally it's late. We should go'' Trish said.

''I'm not leaving him'' I said calmly.

''Ally I know it's hard but-'' she started but I cut her off.

''I'm NOT leaving him!'' I yelled. Trish left after that and I fell asleep by his side. I woke up with some spare clothes on the chair beside me. I guess Trish came back and brought some clother for me and Austin. Around 5 Trish and Dez came by. I haven't left his room since yesterday. I dodn't want hi to wake up alone and even now with Trish and Dez here it took some persuading for me to leave and eat something. Trish went eith me and Dez stayed with Austin.

* * *

''How are you holding up?'' Trish asked.

''It's hard. I want him to wake up so bad. I want to hear his velvet voice telling me I'm dorky. I want to feel his arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I want to se those beautiful brown eyes of his'' I said getting quieter with every word.

''I know Ally but you have to except that he moght not wake up'' she said and that got me a little angry.

''No I don't. He won't die. I won't let him'' I said.

''Ally how are you going to do that. You have to except that he might die'' she said a bit more loud.

''No, I can't because I love him!'' I yelled. Trish looked surprised. It's the first time I said that. I do love him more than anything in the world. We stare into each others eyes for a minute before I run away. I was running and running and I didn't know where I was going. I ended up in this beautiful garden full of red, white and pink roses. I breathed in that fresh air and immediately felt relaxed. I stayed there for about an hour before returning to Austin's room. I decided to bring one rose everyday into Austin room to stay positive. As I stepped into the room the police were waiting for me with some interesting news.

* * *

*do not own Austin and Ally

**AusllyBeliever: I do that all the time. It just feels like I have to cause it's part of the story :D

**Dancer06: Thanks. I'm glad you like the story. what did you think of this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you :)

**And thanks to all of you who review, follow and favorite

***Do most of you get tempted and watch new episodes on youtube before they come out (from people who have on demand and put them up) or do you wait and see them on their original air date?


	14. Chapter 14

''Hello Ms. Dawson. We have a couple questions for you'' the policeman said.

''Okay. Can you ask them here. I don't want to leave him'' I said and looked at Austin.

''Of course. Now do you have any idea who would want to hurt Austin?'' he asked.

''No I don't. He's so nice to everybody. I can't believe this happened to him'' I said with tears in my eyes but forced them back.

''Did you see anyone suspicious befor the concert began?'' he asked.

''No. There was a lot on my mind'' I said.

''Did you have any problems with anyone lately. A neighbor, coleege, anyone?'' he asked. I thought. All my and his neighbors loved him. Lately things were great except... Oh my god. I can't believe he would do this. Would he really do this.

''Yes, there was somebody who was giving us trouble. It was my former friend. He is kinda crazy. He likes me but I don't like him and was really jealous when he found out me and Austin are dating'' I said.

''And how does he look like?'' they asked.

''He's tall. Brown eyes,brown curly hair, dark skin tone. His name is Trent'' I told them.

''Thank you Ms Dawson. We will tell you as soon as we know something new'' they said and I nodded. After that they left. I can't believe Trent might be the one who shot Austin.

* * *

It's been a week since Austin was shot and I haven't left the hospital. The police didn't tell me anything till now. I wonder if they are even trying. Everyday was the same process. I woke up and got something to eat from the vending machines. I tried to be as quick as possible. Next around 9 the doctor would come and tell me Austin's condition hasn't changed. Then I would cry for about an hour and fall asleep after. At 5 Trish and Dez came to see Austin. I didn't talk to them cause I didn't know what to say. That hour or two they were here I spent at the garden I found the day Austin got here. It was my escape. Trish brought my book and I wrote in it then I was here. Yes I let her touch it just this once cause the truth is, Austin is far more important then some book. This song I've written isn't a slow song cause Austin likes fast songs so I compromised. I'm going to sing it to him when he wakes up. He was the inspiration and it's dedicated to him. After an hour and a half of writing I went back to Austin. As I got there I said bey to Trish and Dez. 'Hi' and 'bye' were the only words I said to them. I sat by Austin and grabbed his hand.

''Austin, baby. You have to wake up. You can't die. I need you. I need you to come back. I need you to kiss me like you used to. Now all I have left are the memories which will fade but I don't want them to. Like when we went to the water park and I was afraid to go down the highest water slide ever. You grabbed my hand and told me you would be waiting me at the bottom and that I will be okay. Or when you surprised me in the morning with a rose in your hands. Or when you kissed me'' I said in a whisper my head in my hands but still holding his.

''Ally?'' I heard and my head shot up. Austin was watching me and I didn't know if this was real or just a dream. When he saw my face he became worried.

''Ally what's wrong. Come here'' he said and tried to hug me but screamed in pain instead. I stood up and pushed him back on the bed.

''Austin you got shot at the end of the concert. The surgery was successful but you had a reaction to the sedatives and didn't wake up for a week'' I said with tears in my eyes.

''Ally. It's okay. I'm here now and I'm not leaving. Now come here and give me a hug'' he said. I smiled and carefully hugged him. It felt so good to hear his voice and hug him.

''What. No kiss'' he said and did his famous puppy face. Of course I couldn't resist even if I wanted to. I pecked his lips but he put his hand on my nacj and deepened the kiss. I smiled into it. Soon we pulled away and then I remembered.

''I have to call Trish and Dez and tell them you finally woke up but first I'm going to get the doctor. Be back soon'' I said and pecked his lips. I ran out the room, found the doctor and told him Austin woke up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I guess he didn't think Austin would wake up after this much time. He said they had to do some tests to make sure Austin is fine. Next I called Trish.

''Hello?'' Tish said.

''Hi. It's Ally'' I said. And there was silence. I guess she is shocked to hear me talk. After a minute she came back to reality.

''Ally. Is everything okay. Is Austin all right?'' she asked.

''Trish. Austin woke up. He's great. The doctors are doing some tests to make sure he's going to be fine'' I said.

''Oh thank god. I was really worried something was wrong'' she said.

''Will you tell Dez about it. I'm sure Austin would be glad to see you both'' I said.

''We are on our way. See you soon'' she said and hung up. Then I returned to Austin's room. As soon as he saw me he smiled.

''Come here. I haven't given you a single hug this week. I won't let you go for the next month just so you know'' he said joking and I hugged him

''I wouldn't mind'' I said and smiled. We laid there till Trish and Dez came.

''Dude I missed you'' Dez said and gave him a man hug.

''Don't you ever do this to us or I will kill you myself'' Trish said and we all laughed. For the next 3 hours we had so much fun. We talked like nothing happened. Trish was her bossy self, Dez was weird like always and Austin was his childish self. Only I was quiet. I wasn't rambling like always and Austin noticed that. He gave me a look 'Is everything okay' and I just nodded. At 11 Trish and Dez left.

''Aren't you going to go as well?'' he asked.

''I had kinda been staying here for the past week. I just didn't want for you to wake up alone so I stayed'' I said.

''You didn't leave the hospital for the past week ... for me?'' he said and I nodded.

''You don't know how much you mean to me Austin. I .. I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine'' I said looking at my finger. He grabbed my hand and I looked up. His eyes were full of love which calmed me down.

''I'm sorry Ally ...'' he said and I started panicking. I looked away from him. Of course he didn't love me. Who would love me. Nobody.''... but you can't love me more than I love you'' he said. What. Again I looked at him. He had an amused smirk on his face. I lightly wanted to punch him but he caught my arm and pulled me close. We were millimeters apart.

''I love you'' he said just before he kissed me hard. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him close. Now that I he was shot I didn't want to let him go just in case I didn't have another chance to do it.

''When can you go home?'' I asked.

''Tomorrow. I can't wait'' he said. We fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

*I don't own Austin and Ally.

**Review, follow, favorite. I love when my phone vibrates and I see I got a mail telling me another person did one of those things.

**Did anyone see the new Austin and Ally episode on youtube. Their hug was soooooo romantic. I couldn't stop smiling. I'm a little mad. It took so long to get them together and now it isn't working. Don't want to say to much if anyone doesn't know what happened. What did you guys think of the episode? I would love to know.

***Dancer06: how did you know? I know I kinda made it obvious but still :)

lovestories98: thanks :D

LovePeach16: I like how passionate you are about Austin getting shot :)

and thanks to everybody else who reviewed, followed and favorited :D


End file.
